


Fractled Lungs

by ClayJackson



Series: WIPs, hopefully not RIPs [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Deepthroating, Elias wants it but is far too stubborn to admit, Finger Sucking, Michael shoves Its fingers down Elias's lungs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Very deep deepthroating with very long fingers, gagging, idk what else to use to explain, lung fingering???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: It laughs, like the sound of a million crystal glasses being circled. “Come now, there’s no need to act so reserved. I can feel that ache in your guts.”





	Fractled Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure horny energy. Michael's hot. Elias is hot. Both of them together? Very hot. Also my brain was dicking around with the idea of fractals and lungs branching out like fractals and Michael staking claim to any fractal It comes across. So uuuh yeah It shoves Its fingers down into his lungs but I left off like at that part but wanna get at least something out in case this fades from my focus.

Elias sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the air around him tearing open. There was a lurching feeling in his stomach, like the moment when a car comes to a halt but you’re still moving forward, only it didn’t end. “Get out.” 

He hears an aching laugh that makes his hair stand on end. “Oh Watcher,” Michael says. “You don’t want to see me?”

“No,” he says, looking down at the floor to keep the Distortion out of his view. It helps, but he can still not see the shifting air in the room, the blurring colors that seep in at the edge of his vision. 

“You sadden me,” It says, the voice slipping around Elias from several directions. “It’s been so long since we’ve had a moment together.” 

“Has it? Doesn’t seem like long enough.” He feels the presence squirming It’s way closer to him. “I think I could go with it lasting a few more decades.”

It laughs again, like the sound of a million crystal glasses being circled.. “Come now, there’s no need to act so reserved. I can feel that ache in your guts.”

Elias would curse It if he had the language to do so, but not even he knows what words would leave It aghast. It had no right to  _ know _ things. That was his job.

He felt his skin crawling as a numbing pressure dragged up his spine that made him shiver, his breath caught in his throat for a moment. He could feel It pushing against his mind, lapping and twisting at the edges where he was able to block It out. Damn it,  _ damn It. _ Other avatars could see through him so clearly where typical humans couldn’t and he hated the vulnerability it caused, hated the arousal that spiked through him even worse.

“See?” Michael said as hands slipped around Elias’s torso, twisting and twining to pull him against It. Something slid down his stomach, down further to glide over his cock, making him shudder and gasp. 

“One of these years, I will find a way to destroy you,” Elias gritted through his teeth as pleasure tingled through him. 

It cackled, a hundred voices reverberating in Elias’s ear. “Not if I find a way to destroy you first. Well, in a more, ah,  _ permanent _ fashion.”

Elias shudders at Its voice, memories flooding back to him from previous encounters that had left him less than whole for a few hours or days. 

He was thrown off guard when It’s touches went from being flowing and gripping to fierce and sharp. It spun him around, his vision filled with a grin with too many teeth and gold swirls framing it.

Michael reaches up and sinks It’s fingers into the soft tissue of Elias’s jaw, digging in deep at the hinge. He can’t help but gasp as his mouth is forced open, his skin crawling at the touch. The air doesn’t even make it out of his throat before the Distortion is shoving It’s fingers in. Elias anticipates the sharp pain to bloom on his tongue and soft palate, but it doesn’t come. Mild discomfort and the usual buzzing that Michael’s touch brings at any contact, but not the searing, ripping pain he was sure he would experience. 

It takes him only a millisecond for him to register how smooth Its fingers are. Not the sharp and pointed shape that dug into his jaw, but an unceasingly flexible and without texture, that if it weren’t for the firmness and shape (however shifting they may be), he would’ve equated it to drinking water. 

It forces them further down his delicate esophagus, making Elias’s body spasm and retch when they press past his gag reflex, but that does nothing to the being besides elicit a hollow laugh.

He grabs onto the physical form in front of him, needing something to brace himself even though it makes him feel even more unsteady. His heart pounds as he retches with each shift of those fingers, tears burning his eyes and clouding his vision, making the Distortion look even more terrifying through the blur; more stretched and twisted in swirling patterns that he can’t see. 

The fingers push deeper and deeper, all the way down and leaving a sickening feeling that coils in his gut. Each movement makes him heave and convulse, threatening to bring up the small breakfast he had early, but there’s no space for any of it to get past. 

Michael laughs again as It takes Its time, pushing and pulling those fingers and beaming from the way Elias shakes and twitches, the agonized bulge of his cock pressed against his pants. It reached down with Its other hand, squeezing and delighting in the moan Elias tries to make. “Isn’t this nice? Just like before,” It teased, palming him roughly. 

Elias couldn’t focus enough to think of some snarky remark, not that he could act on it. He was too overwhelmed by having his cock touched and the writhing feeling working its way up and down and through his stomach. It retreated for a moment, pulling back up through his throat before twisting and shoving back down.

His body instinctively tried to cough as the fingers pushed down into his trachea. It was a new and even more unpleasant sensation than when they were down in his stomach. At least the feeling along his esophagus had been familiar in an abstract way, one he could correlate between gagging on a cock. But  _ this.  _ The most he’d ever had in his windpipe was water, and that itself was unpleasant enough. The feeling of something digging down his throat made him scramble and claw at Michael’s wrist, failing to drag It away. 


End file.
